3 Dog Night
by Reikanishy
Summary: A keyblade's a keyblade. Lemon, threesome, established relationship mini PWP smut THING that I lost complete control over. 3


Title: 3 Dog Night

Author: Reikanishy

Word Count: 580

Ratings NC-17

Pairing: Riku x Sora x Kairi

Genre: - utterly shameless PWP minismut. Warnings: Keyblade!sex, heavy themes, but surprisingly - no swearing.

Disclaimer: I own both PS2 games, but alas, the rights are out of reach.

Summary: Riku, twilight prescience and smirking grin plain and beautiful, shifts against her side like a quiescence shadow, the heated pulse of his arousal branded across her hip as the handle slides in his sweat slicked grip. "Come on, Kairi, tell me to do it. I know you want me to."

**. . . . . : : : : : : : : : : . . . . .**

It's a bit of curiosity, and it takes Riku's entire stock of lubricant, but Kairi thinks its well worth it as her eyes glaze over both their faces, skin flushed red and shimmering faintly with sweat as she turns in their sticky arms impatiently. It's especially well worth it when Sora makes _that_ groan, eyes rolling back slightly and lips pursing like he does in the first moment of orgasm, so turned on it's almost enough to send her over. It's bliss.

Riku, twilight prescience and smirking grin plain and beautiful, shifts against her side like a quiescence shadow, the heated pulse of his arousal branded across her hip as the handle slides in his sweat slicked grip. "Come on, Kairi, tell me to do it. I know you want me to."

She glares but it's half-hearted at best, and her moan makes them all shift uneasily as Sora's lip find one swollen nipple, then another. She's wet, so damn hot already it feels like the shining enamel is melting against her parted thighs, but she snarls and panics for a brief moment that does nothing but make the rounded curve of the modified, polished keyblade pierce her opening deeper, her immediate reaction that of throwing her entire body into it like some sort of demented freefall. Their reactions booster her confidence; she smiles into Sora's lips when they finally find hers, and grips Riku's wrist tighter as the other holds open her spread, lubricant-soft opening. "Alright" she whispers, and Riku's low, broken moan gives her the only warning she needs as his entire arm shifts noticeably towards her. Inside her. Deeper.

She screams and convulses and laughs as the keyblade is gently forced into her most secret place, baring her hips and writhing uncontrollably as their excited grins and breathless gasps send her to places she's only ever rarely reached before. It's fantastically long, big enough to hurt only in that little, better way; like when they had forced her open so much further than ever before, both slipping and sliding inside her like some demented, lust ridden beast. She feels powerful, and so very, very small, cringing against the power that arcs through the blade like lightning. But their kisses and slick hands soothe her, her mouth blindly seeking counterparts as the sides of her hips writhe against their cocks, hands moving to grasp and hold and bring close to her centre.

She chants over and over again, pleading with them to douse the fire in her belly, to stop the pressure even as her body craves it, shuddering against them and voice thick with startled, stressed desire. Sora whimpers into her neck as he thrusts against her side; Riku tangling fingers in his own silvery curls, eyes slit and mouth parted in a small, satisfied smile as she screams her way to an orgasm that threatens to swallow the long, moulded steel inside her, their names frantic on her lips.

And as she turns in Sora's arms, to let her friend and lover take her so softly it feels like crying after the smooth, unyielding blade that had caused so much pleasure and pain for all three of them, her mouth leaving slick kisses down Riku's alabaster skin as she tries to swallow his cock and his gasps whole, can't help but feel their little bit of curiosity was something that was well worth the loss of lubricant.

And that whole three hours to their stretching fingers.


End file.
